<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wrap me in wonder by spacebeyonce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824681">wrap me in wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebeyonce/pseuds/spacebeyonce'>spacebeyonce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hyrule world tour [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthdays, Can be read alone, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, POV Alternating, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Canon, vague time skipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebeyonce/pseuds/spacebeyonce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it took one small question for link to get the idea -  righting one small wrong out of a thousand much bigger ones and changing a day overshadowed by tragedy. </p><p>or: zelda, link, and birthdays</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hyrule world tour [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wrap me in wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey so. the past couple weeks have been wild, huh. wild and kinda shitty. so I come bearing uh...12k of stuff. that will hopefully make you feel a little less shitty.</p><p>you do NOT have to read parts 1 and 2 of hyrule world tour to get this, but if you wanna I'm not gonna stop you! just pace yourself.</p><p>anywhooo, title is from the song bury me by duendita, which matches my vibes for them Exactly. </p><p>and - there's a meme in here somewhere. if you spot it, well done!</p><p>enjoyyyy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started because of an innocuous question Zelda asked him a while back.</p><p> </p><p>They had been a month into their return to Hateno after spending the summer traveling, and they were winding down for the evening. Link had opened the window near their bed, and a cool breeze was drifting in, rustling his bangs as he sorted through items on the slate.</p><p>“Link?”</p><p>He hummed to let her know he was listening, putting the slate aside and leaning against the headboard to give her his full attention. She was sitting at the desk by the stairs, writing in her journal, and absently tapping her nails against the wood as she thought about what she wanted to say.</p><p>“I was wondering –”</p><p>A little bit of pink filled her cheeks, then, and she looked away, bashful. “It’s kind of silly, but – it just came to me suddenly! Link, do you remember when your birthday is?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He shrugged idly, sinking back into the pillows. “I don’t remember.” He answered honestly, and it hurt a little to watch her face fall. “It’s fine!” He tried to reassure her. “I sorted it out.”</p><p>“Sorted it how?”</p><p> </p><p>It had bothered Link something fierce, when he had just woken up – the holes in his memory, all the blank spots where there were once memories of friends, family, special moments – all of it, gone. He couldn’t remember his father’s voice, or his mother’s face, and when he realized one day that he didn’t even remember the day he was born he had to take a minute, sitting at the base of a tree and pressing his hands over his face. It ate him up inside – that he couldn’t remember the things that were important to <em>him</em>, but he remembered the things that were important to the <em>world</em> – that were <em>useful.</em></p><p>He still knew how to fight, and how to shoot, and that was all the world was asking of him - that were the only parts of him that mattered.</p><p>That was his mindset until he calmed Vah Ruta – and slowly, he decided to change that. That there was more to him than his ability to fight, and that he would figure that out, bit by bit. Try to remember what he could, with and without the help of the pictures Zelda left behind, and fill in the gaps where he can.</p><p>One of those gaps ended up being his birthday.</p><p>“I changed it.” Link explained simply, and Zelda raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Changed it.”</p><p>“Yeah. No matter how hard I tried, where I looked, I couldn’t jog my memory, so I just – picked a different day. It took a little time to decide, but I ended up choosing the day I woke up.”</p><p>He thought it had been very fitting, when he chose it – the day he woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection <em>was</em> a rebirth in its own way; the day he started on the path to the person he was now.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda’s eyes had softened a little at his choice. “That’s…that’s a good day.”</p><p>“I think so.” He agreed. “Why’d you ask, though?”</p><p>“Oh, I was just –” She waved an absent hand, “– recording my thoughts for the evening, you know. And I just started wondering about it, so I figured I asked. I <em>do</em> know – I remember your birthday if you wanted to know. The – the <em>actual</em> day, and all that.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>He would always be so greedy, to find out more of himself, forever grasping at the small portions of what made up the way he was <em>before</em>.</p><p>“Well…” Zelda turned away from the desk to face him, folding her hands in her lap. “I remember finding out once we got a little more, um – friendly. We would play a little game and ask each other little mundane questions that we didn’t know about each other. And we, um…we were heading to the Spring of Power, and I had asked – because, well, as long as we’d known each other I didn’t know your birthday!”</p><p>She laughed lightly, looking abashed at herself. “So over dinner I started up our game, and I asked you, and you told me that it was – your birthday was two days before the winter equinox. Which shocked me!”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes! I didn’t see you as a winter baby – or close to one, anyway. I always thought you’d been born in the summer.”</p><p>Link hummed quietly, plucking at a pillow and taking the knowledge in. “Thank you for telling me. I guess I am a winter baby now, though, since that’s around when I woke up.”</p><p>“…That’s true, isn’t it?” It had been very late in winter – almost spring – but it was still winter enough to count. “You won’t – you won’t go back to your other birthday, then?”</p><p>“Mm, no…no, I don’t think so.” Link’s eyes drifted to the ceiling in thought. “I’m happy to know now, but I think I like the one I picked more. It was one of the first few things I had done for myself – just for myself – and I…I want to keep it.”</p><p>It felt like his starting line, choosing that day; the beginning of him making something out of himself outside of the things that were good for the sake of the world.</p><p>“That makes sense.” Zelda gave him a little smile. “Well, I’m glad I got to let you know, at least.”</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p> </p><p>But that knowledge he gained opened up a flood of questions for him, as well. The information that they played a game to get to know each other better was new to him, and it made him wonder. That greedy feeling rose up in Link again at the idea that there was plenty more about Zelda that he didn’t know – that he <em>did </em>know, before, but was wiped away from him. He’s forgotten all the little bits about her. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, –</p><p>Birthdays.</p><p>“Zelda?” He asked, sitting up a little straighter.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You said we would play a game, before. To get to know each other.”</p><p>“We did, yes.”</p><p>“Can we play it again now?”</p><p>A light sparked in her eyes, and Link enjoyed the delighted smile that spread across her face. “Really? You want to?”</p><p>“I do!”</p><p>“Well, um.” She shuffled in her seat a little, looking down at her hands. “Yes, of course! If you really want to, then we can.”</p><p>“Can I start?”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“I know you probably told me before, but…Zelda, when is <em>your</em> birthday?”</p><p>Asking that question had the opposite effect he was expecting, and Link watched the smile quickly fade on Zelda’s face.</p><p>“Ah.” She sighed, and she suddenly sounded so sad. “It’s, um. My birthday is in the middle of spring.”</p><p>“Okay…” He said cautiously, and he wondered why that mere fact made her look so <em>miserable</em> – before the reason why hit him with the subtlety of a boko club to the skull.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Who <em>wouldn’t</em> be sad if the day they were born was a reminder of the harbinger of the Calamity?</p><p>He was an idiot – he was such a moron for even <em>asking</em>, and Link wanted to hit himself for being the reason there was so much pain in her eyes. He had to fix it. He had to fix it right now.</p><p>“Zelda.” He coaxed. “Could you come here?”</p><p> </p><p>He held out a hand in offering, and Zelda sighed a little before rising from her seat, leaving the desk behind and shuffling over to the bed, placing her hand in his. Once he had her, he gently pulled her onto the bed, tugging and tugging until she huffed out a laugh, walking across the mattress on her knees until she was settled in his lap.</p><p>“I upset you.” He said, cradling her face in his hands, and Zelda shook her head, reaching up to grasp at his wrists.</p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p>“Zelda –” Link shook his head. “I was a fool for asking. For even forgetting in the first place.”</p><p>“You couldn’t help forgetting –” She started to protest, but he brushed his thumb against her lower lip.</p><p>“Zelda, I remember the day the Calamity came. So I’ll say it again – I was a fool for asking. Of course the reminder of your birthday would upset you, why wouldn’t it? I’m sorry.”</p><p>She hummed a little, turning her face into his hand. “…It’s okay.” She finally said, her voice weak. “It…it is what it is, I suppose.”</p><p><em>It doesn’t have to be, </em>he wanted to say, but she quickly changed the subject with a smile. “If you still want to play that game, I do believe it’s my turn, now.”</p><p>Link gave in to her subject change with little complaints, but the sad light in her eyes at the thought of her birthday dogged at his heels well into the night, following him into his dreams. Zelda didn’t deserve to have a day meant for celebration to be forever entwined with one of the worst days of her life.</p><p>There had to be something he could do.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>The idea came to him in the depths of winter.</p><p>Honestly, he feels a little dumb for not thinking of it sooner.</p><p> </p><p>But they were in their house, lying around and soaking in the heat from their newly installed fireplace. They barely leave the house for anything, with it being so cold outside, and that gives Link a lot of time to just – think. So they’re lying around. And he’s watching Zelda as she reads from one of the books they pilfered from the castle. And he’s keeping it to himself, but he’s worrying.</p><p>He's worrying, because they’re in the middle of winter, which means spring is basically <em>right there</em>, and with spring comes Zelda’s birthday and all the terrible reminders that come with it. And Link just refused to let that happen – he <em>couldn’t</em>.</p><p>There has to be something he could do; maybe he could surprise her with something? Zelda always loves his surprises. But it wouldn’t really mean anything, since the surprise was still happening on <em>the day the Calamity came.</em> That dark moment overshadowed everything. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t deserve this. If only there was something he could do to change –</p><p>To change the –</p><p>Well.</p><p>Link blinked rapidly as he finally tore his eyes away from Zelda, rolling onto his back and staring blankly up at the ceiling.</p><p>He’s such an idiot. <em>How</em> was he responsible for the fate of the world when he couldn’t find the answer to a problem that’s been in his face this whole time? They talked about it and everything, all those months ago.</p><p>He really is a fool. But at least he <em>realizes</em> that now.</p><p> </p><p>So – he can change her birthday. Move it away from a day that had become a black stain on both their memories and make her birthday a day with much better memories. But what day could that be? There was a lot to choose from.</p><p>The day they defeated the Calamity, perhaps? As soon as Link had the thought, he quickly discarded it; as triumphant as the day had been, he didn’t want any day centering Zelda to be associated with the Calamity in any way. So that day was out – what did that leave? A whole lot of days, honestly. There were so many options.</p><p>Maybe he could –</p><p>“…ink. Link?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>He snapped back to awareness and saw Zelda hovering over him, hands planted on the floor by his head, an amused curve to her mouth.</p><p>“Zoning out?” She asked. “I’ve been calling for you, but you didn’t answer me. I thought you fell asleep!”</p><p>“No, no…I wasn’t asleep.” He reached for her hands, clumsily lacing their fingers together. “I was just thinking.”</p><p>“You must have been thinking really hard.”</p><p>“A little. What were you trying to say?”</p><p>“Oh! I just wondered if you wanted to do something tomorrow.”</p><p>Link hummed. “You wanna brave the cold and go out?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind! It would be good to go out and do something. And, um…you know…”</p><p>She shrugged, suddenly looking so shy. “It’s just fun, being out with you. That’s all.”</p><p>Link felt his heart melting into a puddle in his chest, and he couldn’t resist letting go of her hands to cradle her face and pull her down into a kiss – though it was a little awkward, with her being upside down.</p><p>“We can go somewhere tomorrow.” He said once she pulled away. “Even if it’s just a walk outside of Hateno. I like being out with you, too.” And the smile she had for him warmed him more than any fire ever could.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts of changing birthdays slipped from his mind for the rest of the night, but it drifted back to the forefront of his thoughts once they settled down for bed. It always took him a minute to get to sleep anyway, so he might as well spend it on something useful. As he tucked the quilts around them, he wondered if Zelda would mind having a party thrown for her; he’s pretty sure that she wouldn’t mind, as long as it wasn’t too big. But he still has to pick an <em>actual day</em> to make it happen – he can really plan for it once he does that.</p><p>Once settled, Zelda pulled him close with a smile to kiss him goodnight, and that successfully distracted him for a moment, the feel of her lips on his always wiping any thought clean from his head – but once she had fallen asleep, his mind was racing once more. The soft crackle of the fire downstairs occasionally broke the peaceful silence in the house, and Link closed his eyes as the wind outside made the house creak and groan.</p><p>In her sleep, Zelda mumbled quietly, and Link rolled onto his belly so he could stare at her, resting his chin on his folded arms.</p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about it; he felt weirdly obsessed, trying to do this for her. But he couldn’t help it; Link loved Zelda so much, wanted so badly to make her happy to the best of his ability, and to be able to take away the dark memory her birthday would give her…</p><p>Link sighed through his nose, closing his eyes for a second. He wracked his brain – what would be a good day? The day they kissed? No, that’s dumb – that’s worth a separate celebration on its own, in his opinion. Perhaps the day they set out for Hateno the first time? He wrinkled his nose. That wouldn’t work, either, he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>A lock of hair fell across Zelda’s face, and she stirred slightly, making a face at the feeling. Link pushed himself up onto his elbows and reached out to brush her hair away from her face, lingering for a moment to cup her face. He brushed a thumb across her cheek, and Zelda sighed, a little smile twitching her lips before she drifted back off. She shimmered a little, as she slept – a flash of gold, there and gone again – and Link hoped that she was having a pleasant dream.</p><p>It felt oddly nostalgic, being here like this. It reminded him of those tense days he spent in Kakariko after they defeated the Calamity, watching over Zelda as she slept and praying to the Goddesses that she would wake soon. And they must have heard his prayers because wake she did – explosively.</p><p>Hm.</p><p>Link ran his thumb across her cheek once more, lips pursed in thought.</p><p>He considered that option. Ran it back and forth in his mind, over and over until it was worn smooth. And that really…didn’t seem like a bad choice. Making her new birthday the day she awoke – even if it was just for a moment.</p><p>It would be a fitting choice – the meaning it contained lining up against the day of his own choosing quite nicely and slotting into place. It makes sense, for Zelda’s new birthday to be the day she woke up in this new world, working to grow and fit into it ever since.</p><p>Yes – that’s the day. That’s what he’ll do.</p><p>He has until summer – plenty of time, he thinks, to get some planning done. Now that he got that settled, he felt like he could finally relax, burrowing deep beneath the quilts and worming close to Zelda, pulling her into his arms. She was so warm and smelled like the warm safflina soap she’d taken a liking to. He felt exhaustion wash over him, as potent and heavy as the quilts wrapped around them. Link closed his eyes and buried his face into her shoulder, just breathing her in.</p><p>He was asleep in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>As winter slowly began to thaw and make way for spring, Link was well into the plans he had put together for Zelda.</p><p> </p><p>He had to make a few stealthy trips away while Zelda was out seeing Purah or napping, but his missions were successful every time as he got more people on board with helping out. He wanted to throw the party at Tarrey Town; Zelda had liked the last visit so much, before, and there would be plenty of room for music and dancing. Music that Kass was happy to provide, eager to join in on the celebrations when he slipped away to Rito Village to explain his ideas and prepare a gift that he was so sure Zelda would love, bringing materials from Gerudo Town and Goron City for it.</p><p>Bolson and Hudson were on board with decorating the town, Rhondson pitching in with a few ideas of her own. He made sure to tell everyone the kind of foods Zelda liked, so they could get a birthday potluck together, and after that, well – there wasn’t really much else to do but wait.</p><p>Everything was falling into place, slowly – suddenly, summer felt so far away.</p><p>But before he could spring his surprise on her, it appeared that Zelda had something in store for him, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Link.”</p><p>He could hear the smile in her voice as her fingers brushed across his face, light as air. “Link, wake up.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna.” He grumbled, turning to shove his face into the pillows, and she giggled.</p><p>“Lazy.” She teased. “You’ve gotten so lazy.”</p><p>“I think I’ve earned my right to be lazy a thousand times over.”</p><p>“<em>Link, </em>I promise it’s worth it! Wake up, please?”</p><p>A sweet scent wafted towards him, and the smell was tempting enough to make him crack open an eye, curious to see what it was.</p><p>“There you are.” Zelda said smugly, dressed for travel and a plate resting in her hands. “I knew that out of everything, food would wake you up.”</p><p>“Hey, that’s not true. It’s not <em>just</em> food that I would wake up for.” Link grumbled, sitting up and rubbing at his eye. “I wake up for you all the time. What is that, anyway?”</p><p>“Well…” Zelda’s cheeks were tinted pink, now, as she lightly placed the plate onto his lap. Blinking slowly, Link stared down at the crepes that adorned his plate, stuffed with diced baked apples and topped with a hefty dollop of whipped cream. At the edge of his plate, there were two apple slices, placed in such a way that they looked like a heart.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s apple.” Zelda said after a moment of silence. “I know you said you, um – like apples. To eat. In the mornings. Even though I <em>still</em> don’t think <em>just</em> apples are a good breakfast but – uh. That’s my reasoning. So I hope you like it?”</p><p>Her voice pitched up in a question, and Link tore his stunned gaze away from his plate to Zelda, and found her flushed red to her hairline, nervously twisting her fingers together.</p><p>“…You made this? For me?”</p><p>Link finally found his voice, and he sounded just as touched as he felt.</p><p>Peeking at him through her lashes, Zelda nodded, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. “I did. It took a few tries, but I got there eventually.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Zelda’s eyes softened, then, and a wide, beautiful smile broke across her face. Taking care to not jostle the plate in his lap, she scooted a little closer until she was able to cradle his face in her hands. She leaned in until all Link could see was the vibrant green of her eyes, and he closed his eyes on instinct as their noses brushed together. Her lips brushed against his, just barely, but the light touch was enough to have him straining closer, already wanting another.</p><p>She laughed against his lips, a soft giggle. “Happy birthday, Link.” She whispered into his mouth, sealing her lips over his and <em>oh</em>.</p><p>Of course. Of course she would remember.</p><p>Gratitude welled up in him, and he loved her so much that he thought he would burst. Instead, he pulled her close, kissing his thanks into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>After, he urged her to eat the crepes with him, and at first, she refused. “It’s <em>your</em> birthday breakfast!” She cried out. “It wouldn’t be right if I ate some of it, too!”</p><p>“But it’s <em>my</em> birthday, and <em>I</em> get to choose what to do with <em>my </em>birthday breakfast, right? Yes? So I want you to eat some, too.”</p><p>She put up a good protest, but she eventually gave in after he pulled the best pleading face he could muster, swinging her legs onto the bed and leaning into his side with a loud sigh. Zelda had only brought the one fork up, so Link shared it with her, passing the fork back and forth to each other between bites. It was ridiculous, how good the food was; the crepes were thin and light, and the apples and cream perfectly sweet – and the whole dish tasted even sweeter, sharing it with her.</p><p>“You don’t mind if I steal you away for the day, do you?” Zelda asked as they ate the apple slices, swiping them in the traces of cream that remained. “I have a little trip planned for the day. Just the two of us.”</p><p>A trip! She even planned a trip for the day? Wow. Link settled back against the headboard, pleased. “I don’t have any plans.” He said, amused. “Do I get to find out where we’re going?”</p><p>“Nope!” Zelda said brightly, looking like she’s been waiting a long time to say this. “It’s a <em>surprise.</em>”</p><p>That was fair – he definitely earned that.</p><p>Link laughed, giving in with a nod. “Okay, then – I can’t wait.”</p><p>“You won’t have to wait long because we’re heading out as soon as you get dressed! So come on, get up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have to get up right <em>now?</em>” He asked lowly, putting the plate aside on the nightstand and leaning in, resting his chin against the curve of Zelda’s shoulder. Slowly, his hands curved around the slopes of her waist, sliding bit by bit up her sides and pulling her impossibly closer while he turned his head and let the tip of his nose brush against a spot behind her ear that he recently learned was <em>very</em> sensitive. So of course, tactician that he is, he uses that new information to his advantage whenever he could. The reaction he gets is always such a <em>dream</em> – Zelda letting out a quiet, shuddery sigh, gripping at his forearms.</p><p>“We do.” She insists, and Link feels a little smug to hear her voice shake – just a little. “We have to go now, because – because it’s a bit of a walk –”</p><p>Her voice pitched upward a little when his nose brushed over that same spot once more, her breath catching when he pressed his lips against her skin and let them linger. But she pushed on – so <em>stubborn</em>, he thinks to himself. “It’s a bit of a walk, and – and I made lunch, too, you know! And I - and I don’t want it to get cold –”</p><p>“Won’t get cold if you put the food in the slate.” He points out, punctuating his point with a soft kiss against her skin, and Zelda sputtered, unable to counter his point. Victory was close – he could feel it. He just had to unleash his secret weapon.</p><p>“Zelda,” he said into her skin, drawing out her name in a whine, “it’s my <em>birthday.</em> Can’t it wait just <em>five minutes?</em>”</p><p>She was blushing so hard he could feel the heat radiating off her skin, and her pulse was racing beneath his lips – a thrilling tempo.</p><p>“Lazy.” She said again, her voice shaking. “You’re so lazy.”</p><p>“Mm, I am.” He agreed. “Especially on my birthday. We have the whole day – what’s five minutes?”</p><p>Link tried not to look <em>too</em> pleased when he felt Zelda’s fingers tangle in his loose hair, a sure sign that things have officially gone his way. “<em>Fine</em>.” Zelda sighed, sounding so put-upon. “But <em>only</em> five minutes.”</p><p>Despite her tone, she was grinning at him when Link pushed her back into the mattress.</p><p>Five minutes became ten, became twenty, constantly begging for one more kiss after the other – because Link was a glutton to the bone, and when it came to Zelda, he would never, ever have his fill of her. She coaxed him out of bed eventually though, strong arming him to get dressed and out the door, and soon they were meandering down the winding path out of Hateno Village.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda was still tight lipped about where they were going, no matter how many times he asked, so Link eventually just gave in and enjoyed the scenery around them. There was still a cold bite in the air, even though winter was on its way out, and the ground was damp and squishy beneath their boots from the snow that came a few weeks ago slowly melting away. Link kept an eye on Zelda as they walked, making sure she didn’t sneak away from him; he still remembered all too well when the snow was freshly fallen, and she decided to surprise him on a walk by sneaking up on him and shoving a handful of snow down his back.</p><p>Their traveling, as it usually goes when it comes to them, went on for most of the day; they constantly stopped to forage among the trees and bushes, picking any stray herbs and mushrooms that they stumbled upon - though Zelda did eventually cave and use the slate, when she finally noticed how well into the afternoon they were. They warped over to Hateno Tower, and Link’s curiosity only grew when Zelda brought out the paraglider, looking at the slate once more before pointing in the direction she wanted them to go – south, he noted, after squinting for a second, just a little ways past Mount Rozudo.</p><p><em>Where</em> on earth was she taking him?</p><p>He started prodding her again once they landed in the first clear patch he saw, a few feet away from an emptied bokoblin nest. “What’s all the way out here?” He asked after stowing the paraglider, and Zelda just smiled at him, grabbing his hand and leading the way, guiding them through a rocky overpass lined with giant hunks of luminous stone.</p><p>“You’ll see,” she said, teasing. “Though I’m surprised you didn’t know anything about this, with how much you traveled!”</p><p>“I traveled a lot, but I didn’t get into <em>every </em>nook and cranny of Hyrule.” Link says. “That would take forever.”</p><p>“So I get to show <em>you</em> something I discovered, for once!” She sounded so happy about it – it made him turn his head, tucking a smile into his shoulder.</p><p>“How’d you discover wherever we’re going to, then?”</p><p>“Oh, plenty of new travelers are coming in, you know – I like to greet them, if I run into them, and they like to share where they’ve been. One thing someone shared with me intrigued me – I wanted to see it for myself.”</p><p>“You haven’t <em>been?</em>”</p><p>Zelda tossed him a look over her shoulder. “Of course I haven’t! I wanted to go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>They were heading up a path winding around a small mountain, wrapped around the cluster of trees they landed in. Link’s legs ached with the climb, but it was a good ache – he hadn’t been able to move around as much as he wanted, in the winter. Though he didn’t mind it much, since he didn’t spend it alone, it was always good to move around a little.</p><p>“Hopefully it’s worth all this walking.” Link huffed, playing it up a little, and Zelda laughed. “I’m sure it will! Oh, I think I see it -!”</p><p>She picked up the pace, her grip on Link’s hand tightening, and led him to a small body of water, surrounded by trees and a cluster of rocks, a ring of pond lilies floating on the surface. It felt secluded, here, like no one would be able to find them – and then Link noticed the wisps of steam rising off the water’s surface.</p><p>“A hot spring?” He asked aloud, and Zelda clapped her hands in delight. “How did I not know this was here?? Do you know how many times I’ve passed through this area??”</p><p>“A lot?”</p><p>“A lot!!” He said, nodding vigorously. “I’ve explored this area <em>so much</em>, and yet there’s still something to find.”</p><p>Zelda was practically glowing, she was so pleased. “I’m glad to finally surprise you for once!” She chirped, lacing her hands together. “And I think this would be a perfect place to have lunch, don’t you?”</p><p>He wouldn’t say no to that – it <em>was</em> a scenic spot.</p><p>They kicked off their boots and pulled up the legs of their trousers, dipping their feet into the warm waters as Zelda brought out the food she prepared for lunch. It was a simple spread – riceballs and a couple hot buttered apples for afterwards, and Link dug into it happily, sighing in pleasure because Zelda <em>made this</em>. For <em>him</em>.</p><p>“So,” Zelda starts, sucking away a grain of rice that was clinging to her thumb. “If my math is correct, you’re…eighteen, now?”</p><p>“Nineteen.” Link corrected her. “I had a birthday before I came and got you.”</p><p>“Nineteen!” Zelda sighed, flopping back into the grass. Sunlight cut through the rustling leaves of the tree nearby, sending shadows dancing along the grass. “I have a lot of catching up to do.”</p><p>“We’re not that far apart.” He reassured her. “Your birthday’s coming up soon.”</p><p>“Yes.” She smiled, but the gesture was pained. “Soon.”</p><p> </p><p>It took everything in him to bite down on his tongue and not blow the surprise for her that has been literal months in the making – anything to wipe the sadness from her eyes. But he didn’t know what to say. All he could do was reach out and grab her hand, staring out at the water that was lapping around their ankles. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence, and as Link licked up the last traces of his hot buttered apple, he squinted at the ring of pond lilies, considering them.</p><p>There was just – something <em>about</em> them. Something that poked at him, urged him to just – jump into it. He decided then to follow his gut.</p><p>“Hey, Zelda.” He said, and she hummed in response. “Come jump into the spring with me.”</p><p>“<em>What?”</em></p><p>She sat up, a confused wrinkle in her brow, and Link pointed at the pond lilies in explanation. “There’s something weird about them.” He explained. “I have a feeling, and I wanna see if I’m right – and I want you to jump in with me.”</p><p>“Link, it’s <em>cold</em> –”</p><p>“It’s not like we’re in the Hebra tundra. Besides, the water’s super warm – and we’ll be quick! Come on –”</p><p>He scrambled to his feet and held out a hand to Zelda in offering, and she hesitated – just for a second – but her hand ended up in his anyway. “We’ll change into snowquills after, if you want.” He promises her, pulling her to her feet. “It’ll warm you up faster.”</p><p> “We’ll see.” Zelda sighed, and she squeezed his hand before letting him go.</p><p>They stripped out of their clothes, and Link winced at the first touch of cold wind, Zelda furiously rubbing her arms at his side. “Let’s be quick.” She begged, and the scrambled to the rocks. They climbed up to the ledge near the ring of pond lilies, and Link curled his bare toes along the edge of the rock, staring down at the water below.</p><p>“Ready?” He asked, and Zelda nodded shortly, clutching his arm and pressed against his side, trying to soak in any heat she could. “Okay. One, two –”</p><p> </p><p>The hot water was a shock to the senses as they jumped into the water, and the cold air was a slap to the face when he surfaced, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Overhead, there was a rattling sound and a high peal of laughter, and Link blinked the water out of his eyes to be faced with a little Korok hovering above them.</p><p>“I <em>knew </em>it.” Link said, victorious, and Zelda laughed breathlessly, swimming away from him with one quick stroke of her arms.</p><p>They were loathe to leave the spring now that they were in it; the hot water was soothing aches that Link didn’t even know he had. “Do you want to get out now?” He asked anyway, because he knew that he promised it would only be for a moment, and Zelda made a face, sinking a little deeper into the water.</p><p>“Well…” She drew it out, the flush on her face deepening just a little. “We don’t <em>have</em> to get out right away, I suppose. But we can’t stay long! We do need to go back soon…”</p><p>It was hard to leave, in the end; the warm water was a tempting siren call, making Link want to stay until he was a wrinkly prune, but aside from that – it felt like they were in their own little world, here. Like no one would ever be able to find them.</p><p>But as the sun began to set, the weather became even colder, so they had to brave the frigid air as they forced themselves out of the hot spring, scrambling to their clothes and quickly getting dressed. The clothes clung to their damp skin, which didn’t help <em>at all</em> with how <em>cold</em> it was, so Link yanked the slate off Zelda’s belt and pulled her close, taking them on the fastest track back to Hateno Village so they could go back home and <em>warm up</em>.</p><p>“I need to let you know now!” Zelda says as he quickly takes them to the house. “I have a gift for you.”</p><p> </p><p>That stopped him short, just a few feet away from the front door. “A gift? For me? Zelda, you didn’t have to –”</p><p>“Don’t finish that sentence.” She cuts him off, pushing him towards the door. “Link, it’s your birthday! Of course I would get you a gift.”</p><p>“Well –” He scratched his cheek. “Where is it?”</p><p>“Go inside and you’ll see.”</p><p>How cold he felt had been pushed from his mind, curiosity piqued as he pushed the door open and stepped inside, eyes automatically drawn to the small, wrapped package on the table. His eyes slid over to Zelda. “That wasn’t there when we left.” He noted, and she grinned.</p><p>“It wasn’t.” She agreed. “I might have had a little help from Purah and Symin. Go open it!”</p><p>“Hold on, hold on –”</p><p>Zelda pouted a little, but he pushed her upstairs, telling her to change into something not damp while he got the fire going. Once the house was warmed up and they had changed, he finally settled down at the table, feeling Zelda’s avid gaze on him as he opened the present to see –</p><p>A book?</p><p>It looked like…it was just a regular journal. Link stared at Zelda in confusion, but she didn’t say anything, gesturing him to open it.</p><p>He pursed his lips, prying open the journal and flipping to the first page, and –</p><p>And the breath left him in one great rush.</p><p> </p><p>On the first page, there was a painting of a man. A man with short cropped hair the same shade as his, with serious brown eyes and a slight smile, dressed in the uniform of the Royal Guard. His eyes roved across the page, drinking the image in, and he knew, deep in his gut – he <em>knew</em> who this person was. He <em>knew him.</em></p><p>Link’s eyes darted to Zelda, helpless, and she just gestured back at the book, silently requesting him to turn the page.</p><p>On the next page, there was a woman – a woman with <em>his face</em>. She had the same blue eyes and long, black hair, and – and she looked <em>just like him</em></p><p>Or rather – he looked just like <em>her</em>.</p><p>He was speechless. He turned back to Zelda, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find his words, and eventually he croaked out a weak “…how?”</p><p>“It took some doing,” Zelda started to explain, nervously twisting her hands together, “but – I know you still don’t remember…everything. And I wanted – I wanted to help, in some way, to give <em>something </em>back to you. So I asked around – I talked to Impa, and Purah, and some of the older Zora in the domain, and I – asked them to record what they could remember about you, and your – your family. If they remembered anything at all. I had Pikango assist and do the portraits – I remember your father well enough, but I got the description of your mother from King Dorephan – you used to visit to domain a lot as a family, so, um –”</p><p>She looked so nervous. “There’s stories in there – everything that we were able to remember. I, um. I hope it helps. Do you – do you like it?”</p><p>Link’s vision was swimming, and a slow blink sent tears pouring down his cheeks. He didn’t know what to say, and even if he did, he couldn’t speak anyway, the lump in his throat choking him and rendering him mute.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh – are, are those, um – oh, no, Link, don’t cry –”</p><p>Zelda reached out to him, pulled him close to wipe away his tears – but they just wouldn’t stop.</p><p>“Thank you.” He finally choked out, holding the book close to his chest. “Zelda – thank you so much.”</p><p>This gift she made for him – it was everything. It was precious, more precious than any jewel in Hyrule, and that Zelda worked so hard to make this – he would cherish it forever.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Link.” Smiling softly, she leaned in to press a kiss to his tear – soaked cheek. “Happy birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>With the spring came Zelda’s birthday – her <em>old</em> birthday – and Link made sure that the day would pass as comfortably as possible. She had told him in a soft whisper two nights ago that she was dreading the day. That she didn’t want to acknowledge it when it came.</p><p>But it hung over them, regardless.</p><p> </p><p>From the moment she woke up, Zelda was despondent, the light in her eyes gone as she stared listlessly out the window by their bed. She didn’t leave the bed much, that day, and if it wasn’t to fetch food, Link rarely left her and stayed by her side, sitting with her as she looked out the window and holding her when she went to lie down.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She whispered, curled up on his chest as they laid in bed. “I know I’m not very good company today – you don’t have to stay.”</p><p> Link rubbed a soothing pattern down her back. “I’m not going anywhere.” He promised her. “I told you, remember? I want to know everything about you – even these parts.”</p><p>Zelda sighed shakily and pressed her face into his chest, wrapping her arms tight around him. She dozed off eventually, and Link just held onto her, rubbing her back and hoping that his presence could stave off any nightmares. Any sleep she got was fitful, and Link was eventually able to coax her downstairs to eat something and succeeded further still when he urged her out of the house to get some fresh air.  They climbed up one of the mountain paths behind their house and just – sat together for a while, wind tousling their hair while they looked out at the scenery that stretched before them. A few times Link caught Zelda staring out at the peaks of Mount Lanayru, but he didn’t say anything.</p><p>He was grateful for the seclusion that Hateno provided; with the way the mountain peaks wrapped around the village, you couldn’t see the castle at all.</p><p>Eventually they went back to the house. Zelda immediately went upstairs to lie down and Link decided to put himself to good use and get dinner started, settling on a carrot stew – not too heavy, but filling enough. Evening fell over their home as he brought up two bowls, laden with stew, and a few slices of leftover bread; Zelda hasn’t eaten for most of the day, and he hopes that she’ll find the heart to eat everything. When he goes up into the loft, Zelda isn’t lying down like he assumed, back to leaning on the window ledge and staring out the window at the sky.</p><p>The silence hovering around them was thick and cloying – Link wondered if he would even be able to break it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you can eat?”</p><p>She turned to stare at him, and then she smiled – nowhere near as bright as her usual smiles, but he would take it all the same. “I’ll try.” She said quietly. “Thank you.”</p><p>Stars had started to peek behind the wisps of clouds that blanketed the sky, and Link traced over any constellations he could see while he ate, tossing furtive glances Zelda’s way to make sure she was eating.</p><p>“Today wasn’t too bad, was it?” He asked her. She hummed, dipping a piece of bread into her stew.</p><p>“No,” she answered softly, “no, today was – it was fine. Thank you, Link. For – for staying with me. It…it meant a lot. I know I haven’t been very easy to be around.”</p><p>Zelda looked so small then, hunched around her bowl of soup, and Link <em>hated </em>it – he never, ever wanted her to be so small ever again. “You don’t need to thank me.” He tells her. “Don’t ever feel like you need to do that. I’ll always be with you.”</p><p>A sheen of tears covered her eyes, and Zelda smiled wobblily at him before digging back into her stew with gusto – a sight that warmed his heart.</p><p>The rest of the night went well enough after that, or he <em>thought</em> it did. Zelda ate all her food, which he was thrilled to see, and he made her a glass of warm sweetened milk, hoping that would ease her path to sweeter dreams when they finally retired for bed.</p><p>“Go take a bath,” he urged her, gently pushing her towards the bathroom. “It’ll help you feel a little better. I’ll clean up here, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Link, no, I can help –”</p><p>“Nope.” He said sternly. “Go bathe. Take as long as you want. I’ll take care of all this.”</p><p>She went, albeit reluctantly, and as the door snapped shut behind her, Link was on the move, cleaning up the soiled dishes, stoking the fire so the house would stay warm in the night, and turning down the blankets for bed. He even put an extra blanket on the bed for good measure, to have extra comfort. Zelda returned to the loft just as he finished fluffing up the pillows and sat down at their desk to do her usual nightly hair brushing, and he went off to change for bed.</p><p> </p><p>Today was – not <em>bad</em>, but not entirely good, either. It was melancholy. Zelda had moved through the entire day like she was a ghost; still here, but not entirely present. Link tried to comfort himself with the reminder that soon, her birthday and all the reminders that came with it would be soothed by better memories – at least, he hoped so.</p><p>“We’ll be heading to Kakariko soon, right? Next week?” He asks as they slide into bed – trying to keep Zelda focused on the future instead of sinking into the past.</p><p>“Yes…it was kind of Impa, to open the village up so we could have talks there. I just hope – I hope that travel won’t be too hard on everyone.”</p><p>“I think the only one that will complain is Bludo.” Link muses, and Zelda laughs quietly into her pillow. The soak in the bath did some good for her; the pale pallor she had sported all day had retreated somewhat, color returning to her cheeks. “It’ll be nice to get back on the road again, though.”</p><p>“Mm, yes, we probably both need it. Winter’s made you soft,” she teased, and Link pouted. “Not <em>that</em> soft,” he denied, and he relished the sound as she laughs again. They talked quietly to each other as they settled in bed, and Link stayed up a long while after Zelda when she fell asleep, just watching her eyelashes flutter and the stress fade from her face as she slept. When Link finally fell asleep, it was with the thought that he was glad to see this day go, and that hopefully tomorrow would be better.</p><p> </p><p>He awoke in the middle of the night to Zelda glowing.</p><p> </p><p>She was twitching in her sleep, her voice coming out in a whisper of thousands, overlapping each other. Light rippled off her skin, and in the jumble of voices Link caught one word – a name.</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Ganon.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>His heart sank.</p><p>Zelda finally told him about the dreams a few months ago, about the fears she had on the feeling that there was something unfinished in their task – and it was waiting for them. Link dreaded it; wanted to curse whatever was out there that was dragging them onto this path once again, so soon after righting their wrongs. In her sleep, Zelda twitched again, and Link ran his fingers through her hair, cupping her cheek in his hand, whispering to her over and over that it was okay – that she was safe, that she was home, that whenever what was waiting out there comes, they would handle it like they always do – together.</p><p>His words must have reached her eventually because Zelda slowly calmed, bit by bit, her breathing slowing from its rapid pace. Link leaned in to press a soft kiss to her cheek, and even though she shone so brightly, her light didn’t burn him – it never would. Eventually that calmed, too, and the darkness almost felt crushing around them after being surrounded by such a brilliant light.</p><p>The light under her skin dimmed slowly, Zelda letting out a hiccupping sigh, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks as she pried her eyes open, looking at him with slivers of watery green.</p><p>“It’s okay.” He whispers, kissing the tear tracks away. “I’m here. It’s okay.”</p><p>She sighed again, turning her face towards his, and Link was certain that he hated this day more than any others – hated the shadow of the Calamity that hung over them still. But the least he could do was make sure Zelda didn’t have to bear this alone – and that there would be better days ahead of her.</p><p>He would make sure of it, however he could.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>Link was up to something – Zelda had a nose for things like this.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t anything mischievous, she was certain; she just had a feeling that there was a surprise in store for her, today.</p><p>She started getting that hunch when Link woke her up bright and early for the day.</p><p>“Zelda,” he said brightly, opening the window and letting the bright summer sun stream in, “good morning! Wake up, I made you food.”</p><p>Zelda sat up with a groan, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as Link placed a plate on her lap. Before she could pry her eyes open she could already catch the sweet scent of wildberries and strawberries, and opened her eyes to look at the stack of berry pancakes waiting for her, drizzled with a light berry syrup. She squinted down at the pancakes before turning to Link, who gave her a bright smile.</p><p>“What’s the occasion?” She asked, and he blinked at her.</p><p>“What do you mean? I always make you breakfast.”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, but this feels different. Is something happening today?”</p><p>“No…” He drew the word out, eyes darting to his lap before looking back at her. “I mean – maybe.”</p><p>“Link…”</p><p>He raised his hands. “Well! I guess today might be a <em>little</em> special. Seeing that it’s officially been a year since you woke up.”</p><p>Zelda frowned to herself, thinking hard and counting the days before her eyes widened in recall. “Oh! It’s really been a year? Goddesses, time flies!”</p><p>“It does.” Link agreed. “That’s why we’re gonna do something today to celebrate it. We’re gonna go somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are?” That was nice; the weather outside was perfect, so it would be a good day for an outing. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Not telling.” His smile was teasing. “It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“Oh –” She rolled her eyes, a smile quirking her lips up as she picked up her fork. “I knew you were going to say that! I don’t even know why I asked. Did you eat breakfast?”</p><p>“No, I was about to make something now.”</p><p>“Well, that’s not fair! Here –”</p><p>She cut off a piece from her stack of pancakes, holding the fluffy morsel up to his lips. “Open your mouth.”</p><p>“Zelda, I can’t just eat your breakfast –”</p><p>“Can too! And you’re not going to eat <em>all</em> of it – we’re sharing. It’s certainly possible, with how many pancakes you’ve made.”</p><p>She pressed the pancake against Link’s lower lip, and he rolled his eyes before opening his mouth, teeth scraping against the fork as he ate the pancake she offered. Zelda smiled at him. “Was that so hard? Come here, sit with me.”</p><p>It was so familiar to the morning they spent for Link’s birthday; sitting side by side on the bed, passing the fork back and forth as they ate. The pancakes were delicious, the berries perfectly tart and sweet, and Zelda spent the entire breakfast singing his praises.</p><p>“That was delicious!” She cried out, tapping her fork against the empty plate. “Do I need to get ready to go right away?”</p><p>“Mm…” Link cocked his head, thinking. “No.” He answered. “We can take our time. We can get ready in a few hours.”</p><p>Zelda wrinkled her nose. A few hours? Well, if they weren’t in any rush…she supposed it was fine. “Alright,” she agreed reluctantly. “That’s fine. Even though I really want to leave now!”</p><p>He hummed, tapping his chin. “I <em>guess</em> we can go on a walk,” he conceded, “do you want to head down to Hateno Beach for a while?”</p><p>That perked Zelda right up. “Oh, yes!! Let’s get dressed and go, come on!”</p><p>She practically leaped over Link to get out of bed, and he snorted loudly. “Make sure you put on something you don’t mind getting wet!” He called out to her retreating back, laughter in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda soaked in the summer heat with open arms when they stepped outside, stretching her arms wide and relishing the sunlight on her face. “Oh, Bolson and Karson aren’t here today?” She asked when she opened her eyes, noticing their usual spot was empty.</p><p>“Nah,” Link said as he locked up behind them. “They had to head out for a job a couple days away. They shouldn’t be gone long, though.”</p><p>They walked through Hateno Village hand in hand, waving and calling out greetings to people as they passed and heading up the hill towards Purah’s lab. She could already hear the cries of seagulls as they took the forked path down towards the beach, and the sound only got louder and louder as they approached the shore. Zelda took in the sound of the tide with a smile, enjoying the rhythmic push and pull of the sea. She stared out towards the horizon, content, and pointed to an island a little distance away with some curiosity.</p><p>“Link, have you been there?”</p><p>“I have.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>His expression darkened when he stared at the island, eyes bright with annoyance. “Eventide.”</p><p>Zelda’s eyebrows went up. “I’m guessing you don’t have many positive experiences with the place.”</p><p>“Not really.” Link kicked at the sand. “The island’s a whole trial. I get over there, spending half the day crossing the sea with Cryonis because I didn’t have a Korok leaf to use a raft – and then when I get there, all my stuff is gone! My weapons! My food! My <em>clothes! </em>I had to go around this island half naked, fighting monsters and stuff to gather supplies and try and find this shrine!”</p><p>He looked so outraged that Zelda couldn’t hold back the giggle that slipped out. “But you completed it, yes?”</p><p>The pause after her question dragged on a little too long.</p><p>“Link.”</p><p>Still nothing. Apparently he thought the sand was very interesting now, because he wasn’t looking her in the eyes.</p><p>“You <em>didn’t.</em> Link, really?”</p><p>“I <em>know!</em>” He covered his face, ashamed. “I wasn’t <em>going to </em>leave it – I was going to try and finish it and access the shrine! But I – I had just taken down a Hinox – a <em>Hinox</em>, and –”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his hands away from his face, eyes haunted. “And then there was a <em>Blood Moon.</em>”</p><p>“Oh, <em>dear.</em>”</p><p>“I couldn’t do it! I just couldn’t do it, so I said an apology to the monks and the Goddesses and <em>whoever else </em>I needed to apologize to – and I left!”</p><p>Zelda really couldn’t stop the laughter from spilling out now, and Link scowled at her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s just – it’s so funny! I feel really bad for you though, I do! Do you want to go back there and try to complete it.”</p><p>“No!” He said quickly, and cleared his throat when Zelda gave him a <em>look</em>. “I mean – not today? That wasn’t what I had planned for today, is all. We can go over there together another time. But for <em>now</em> -”</p><p>He held out a hand, wiggling his fingers. “Wanna help me catch crabs? I can make crab omelets for lunch.”</p><p>So they spent the morning catching crabs, taking breaks to walk along the surf and cool off a little. There were a few splash fights here and there, but that was the price you pay to have a little fun – and she dressed in clothes she didn’t mind getting wet, anyway. After grabbing a sufficient number of crabs, they returned home, deciding to take the long way back instead of using the slate. She helped Link shell the crabs after he boiled them, picking out the meat, and the omelets that they ate at the end of it was worth all the work.</p><p>After that Link told her that it was time to get dressed for where they were going. “You’ll probably have to wash up again,” he said apologetically, “since we went to the beach and all. But before you go into the bath – I have something for you.”</p><p>Zelda narrowed her eyes as Link scrambled upstairs, quickly returning to her with a wrapped parcel. “Link,” she said in warning, “you don’t have to keep getting me clothes, you know. I can afford it, now!”</p><p>“I know, I know.” He said, pressing the parcel into her hands. “But this is important. I won’t buy you any more clothes after this, I swear.”</p><p>“Hmph. We’ll see if you hold on to that promise.”</p><p>She went to the bath and scrubbed away the sweat and sea salt from their outing. Standing in just her underthings, she opened up the parcel and held up what Link had bought her – a dress, made of a fine periwinkle blue. She rubbed the soft cloth between thumb and forefinger, admiring the delicate lace embroidery along the hem of the dress, and she felt – a little less irritated at Link. Once she put the dress on, the irritation faded to nothing as she twirled back and forth, enjoying the way the skirt swirled around her ankles.</p><p>Alright, she thought begrudgingly. It was a lovely dress.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda stepped out of the bathroom with one hand on her hip, dirty clothes bundled under one arm, and she enjoyed the way Link’s eyes went wide when he saw her, mouth falling open just a little. She smiled, ignoring the blush pricking at her cheeks. “This is a very lovely dress, Link.” She says, “thank you. I’ll let you buying me clothes slide – but just this once!”</p><p>“Yeah.” He swallowed heavily, nodding dumbly. “Okay.”</p><p>“Now it’s your turn to wash up, so we can go! You don’t get to hug me or anything while you’re all sweaty.”</p><p>She brushed and combed her hair while Link bathed, putting her hair back into its customary braid and turning her head this way and that as she stared at her reflection. It’ll do, she thinks, as she adjusts the neckline of the dress, making it lay fetchingly beneath her collarbones. It’ll do just fine.</p><p>Link emerged from the bathroom as she descended to the main floor, dressed in a lovely green tunic as he tied his hair back. He adjusted the sleeves of his undershirt and gave her a smile, and she couldn’t resist smiling back as she put on her boots.</p><p>They left Hateno behind shortly after, and as Zelda blinked the lights out of her eyes, she was able to catch a glimpse of the red trees of Akkala before Link covered her eyes. “Hey,” he said softly into her ear, “do you trust me?”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>“Okay. Because you’re gonna have to keep your eyes closed until we get to our destination. Okay?”</p><p>“…Alright,” she said slowly, <em>so </em>curious but ready to follow his lead. And besides, Link would never take her somewhere terrible – she was sure that whatever he had in store for her would be magnificent.</p><p>So she kept her eyes closed as Link helped her get onto his back. She listened to the swish of the grass and the cries of bugs and wildlife around them, broken by the sound of Link opening his paraglider.</p><p>The feeling of jumping into open air with her eyes closed was <em>terrifying</em> – but Zelda trusted Link more than anything, and just clutched at his tunic and held on, feeling the wind ruffle her hair. Once they landed, Link took some time to fix up her hair before grabbing her hand, reminding her to keep her eyes closed before leading her to – to <em>wherever it is </em>they were going. Zelda made a face at him but kept her eyes closed, even going as far to put her free hand over her eyes for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>Link’s laugh sounded so soft and fond as they walked that just hearing it made her smile. Since she couldn’t see, her other senses felt heightened, everything coming to her in extra sharp detail, and her ears twitched at every other noise as they walked.</p><p>“Are we almost there?” She asked after a decent amount of walking, and Link squeezed her hand.</p><p>“We’re really close.” He promised. “Just keep your eyes closed until I say, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>They walked, and faintly, Zelda could hear the quiet lap of water – were they near a river, she wondered curiously, or a lake?</p><p>“Zelda.”</p><p>Link had stopped, and he ran a thumb over her knuckles. “We’ve made it.” He tells her. “You can open your eyes now, okay?”</p><p>Zelda eagerly lowered her hand as her eyes fluttered open, and was bombarded with a riot of color and sound as voices yelled as one –</p><p>
  <em>“Surprise!!”</em>
</p><p>A flood of flower petals rained over her, and Zelda was stunned into silence, clutching at Link’s hand as she gaped open mouthed around her.</p><p> </p><p>They were in Tarrey Town – and it looked transformed. Swathes of blue and white fabrics were wound around the lamp posts, and the fences were bedecked with chains of flowers braided together. She saw her – her friends; all the members of Tarrey Town, Kass, Teba, and their families, Yunobo and Sidon and – and Riju! And Impa and Paya – and Purah! Even they were here? How did they -? What -?</p><p>She could see the same fairy lights from the wedding strung up around the town, and a table laden with – with all her favorite foods. And over the table there was a blue banner, and in white lettering she saw –</p><p>
  <em>Happy Birthday, Zelda!</em>
</p><p>“What?” She asked, voice faint. “What is -?”</p><p>“It’s a party!” Bolson called out. “For your birthday!”</p><p>“My birthday?” She repeated, confused. “But – but my birthday was in the spring, I – I don’t –”</p><p>Zelda turned to Link, confused. “Link? What is this?”</p><p>With his free hand, he scratched at the back of his head, and gave Zelda a bashful smile. “It’s just like Bolson said – it’s a birthday party. For you.”</p><p>“For…me?”</p><p> </p><p>Link turned to face her, giving her his full attention as he grabbed her other hand. “I had gotten the idea months ago,” he started, “after we talked about birthdays. And I thought – I thought about how <em>unfair</em> it was, for your birthday to be a – a reminder of the horrible things we went through. You didn’t deserve that. So I figured I could, um –”</p><p>He looked down at their joined hands. “I could change it to another day. And surprise you. So I…I picked the day you woke up. Uh –”</p><p>His eyes darted back to hers, wide and unsure. “Is that okay? I probably should’ve asked, but I didn’t – I didn’t want to blow the surprise or anything, but if you don’t like it we can pick another day and –”</p><p>Link’s nervous rambling was cut off as Zelda shook his hands off to grab his face in both hands and pull his face to hers. Everyone around them laughed and cheered as Link flailed for a second, but he quickly gathered his bearings and pressed his hands along her back, kissing her back so strongly that she was dipped back and swept off her feet.</p><p>“I <em>love</em> it.” She gasped when he pulled away. Her eyes prickled with tears, but she wouldn’t let them fall, no matter how happy the tears were. “I love it – and I love <em>you</em>. Thank you, Link!”</p><p>“Alright, lover boy,” Rhondson said, clapping her hands, “it’s time to let the birthday girl go – let us celebrate!!”</p><p>Cheers rose up again, and Zelda laughed as Link set her back onto her feet, letting her go as she got pulled into the small crowd.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>Zelda couldn’t remember a time she had felt so happy during her birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Even before the Calamity, after her mother died, birthdays had never been a fun affair; the only positive that came with the day is that she didn’t have to train, allowed to spend the one day doing whatever she wished. But other than that, she could never really look on the day fondly – even more so after the Calamity came.</p><p>But now – now, she was overjoyed.</p><p>She has <em>never</em> had so much fun; music filled the air the entire day, from Kass and his daughters to Fyson and Karson. She played games with Kass’ daughters and Tulin and danced with almost everyone at least twice, taking copious amounts of pictures so she would never forget this day. The food was delicious – everything she ever wanted – and she went back to the table multiple times to sample something.</p><p>And there were gifts! When the first present was placed in her hands, Zelda <em>did</em> start crying, overwhelmed by everyone’s kindness. They were wonderful gifts – and things that she would use! Impa gave her a new knife, to replace the one she had given her and lost a century ago, and Paya gave her a new journal, the cover made of soft and buttery leather. Riju gifted her with a lovely necklace – a lone sapphire shaped like a teardrop on a thin gold chain that she immediately put on, and from Rhondson she was given a set of tunics, for whenever she and Link would go back on the road.</p><p>Bolson’s gift stunned her to silence – an offer to further expand their house, free of charge. She was so moved as the gifts kept coming – a quilted shawl from Teba, a bow from Sidon – a bow! For her! And a personal song from Kass and his daughters that was so sweet she dissolved into tears.</p><p>Zelda felt like she was glowing as she thanked everyone, and she looked around, beaming, trying to find Link – but she didn’t see him anywhere.</p><p>“Worry not!” Sidon assured her when she asked where Link was. “He wanted me to tell you that he is preparing his present to you. You’ll receive it once the festivities are done with, I’m sure of it!”</p><p>A present! Oh, Link didn’t have to do that – especially since he’s done so much for her already. Overwhelmed, Zelda pressed the backs of her hands to her cheeks, heart racing.</p><p> </p><p>Sidon grinned at her, wide and reassuring, and Zelda nodded before taking his hand and asking him to dance with her. After dancing with Sidon, she pulled a bashful Paya to the dance floor, the two girls smiling widely as they spun around the floor.</p><p>The day soon gave way to night, and the area was filled with the glow of lamplight and the string lights draped everywhere. Zelda flipped flopped between talking among the partygoers to dancing, and just when she thought she couldn’t dance anymore, she felt hands on her sides, pulling her away. She wasn’t startled, though – she would recognize those hands anywhere.</p><p>“Link!” She cried out happily, turning on her heel and winding her arms around his neck. “You’re back!”</p><p>“I am.” He agreed, smiling widely.</p><p>“Do you have my present? Sidon told me you went to prepare it.”</p><p>“No, I don’t have it.”</p><p>Zelda jerked her head back to stare at him with wounded eyes, and he laughed, squeezing her sides. “You’ll get your present, I promise! It’s waiting for you at home. Enjoy your party until then, okay?”</p><p>“Okay…” She pouted. “You have to dance with me to make up for it – I haven’t gotten to dance with you at all!”</p><p>“Well, we can’t have that.” Link said, and he swept her out onto the floor, her giddy laughter ringing in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Kass must have noticed that they were dancing together, because the music changed into something slower and sweeter. Other pairs joined them to dance, but Zelda didn’t have eyes for anyone except Link, swaying in time with the music and staring into his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know how to thank you.” She whispered to him. “You did something miraculous. I never really enjoyed my birthday, before – even before the Calamity. And somehow you made this the most perfect day. I’ve never had so much fun, before.”</p><p>Link beamed at her. “I’m glad,” he said happily, “that’s what I wanted. I didn’t want a day that’s supposed to be about you to be so – so sad. I just want you to be able to have fun, and smile, and get to celebrate us being lucky enough to know you.”</p><p>Zelda tucked a bashful laugh into her shoulder. “I’m pretty sure you succeeded. I’ve never had a better birthday.”</p><p>“Good.” Link said simply, and he leaned in to give her a kiss.</p><p>Bit by bit, the party slowly began to wind down, and Zelda happily received her birthday wishes and gave copious amounts of thanks in return as people retired for the evening. “Does this mean I can get my present now?” She asked Link, and he laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“Sure, sure. We can go home now if you want.”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“Let’s tell everyone goodnight, first.”</p><p>They made their rounds through the dwindling party, wishing guests goodnight and thanking them for coming, Link promising that he would return to take some of the partygoers back home. And once that was done, she gathered her gifts, stowing them away in the slate for now, and tucked herself into Link’s arms, the two of them warping away back to Hateno.</p><p> </p><p>The quiet was startling, after a day full of voices and music – but it was peaceful, Zelda tilting her head back to look up at the stars as they walked hand in hand to their home. “Before we go in,” Link said, hand on the doorknob, “I need you to close your eyes one more time.”</p><p>Zelda breathed out a tiny laugh but did what he requested, pressing her hands over her eyes. She heard the door open, and then felt Link’s presence as he returned, walking around her to place his hands on her shoulders and lead her into their home.</p><p>“Okay…hold on a second –”</p><p>His hands left her shoulders as he closed the door behind them. “Okay.” He said simply. “You can look now.”</p><p>Zelda eagerly pulled her hands away from her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat.</p><p>Waiting for her on the table was a cake, a slice cut away and waiting for her on a plate – and not just any cake, but her <em>favorite</em>. A delicacy she hasn’t had in a literal age.</p><p>Fruitcake.</p><p>And next to it, folded up and waiting for her, was –</p><p>“A paraglider?” Her voice cracked a little on the way out. “You made me a paraglider?”</p><p> </p><p>Link’s hands returned to her shoulders as he led her to the table, and he took a seat before pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.</p><p>“I made you a paraglider.” He grinned up at her. “Technically, though, it wasn’t <em>all</em> me – I had a little help. I just gathered all the supplies. I made sure that it was as durable as mine, so it can take a beating. It’s only fair that you have one, too, you know - for when we go back out into the world.”</p><p>Zelda hooked an arm around his shoulders, turning into him with a little sniffle. “Link, I – I <em>love </em>it, thank you. And you made me fruitcake! It’s my favorite, did you know?”</p><p>“I did. I found the recipe in one of the cookbooks in the castle. Do you want to try it?”</p><p>“Yes! But only if you share it with me, too!”</p><p>Link smiled at her, only a little exasperated at her penchant for sharing, and Zelda couldn’t be blamed for the faint golden shimmer that glimmered beneath her skin, so happy that she couldn't contain it, that she felt like she would float away. She traced the contours of Link’s face with a light finger – across his brow, down the bridge of his nose, towards the lovely cupid’s bow of his mouth.</p><p>“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” she wondered softly, the toe of her boot lightly skimming across the floor. “You’re too good to me.”</p><p>Link turned his head, pressing a soft kiss against her pointer finger. “Just good enough, I think.” He murmured into her skin. “As good as you deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her, eyes crinkling in the corners, and Zelda loved him so much she didn’t know what to do with herself.</p><p>“Today was the perfect birthday.” She whispered. “The best birthday I’ve had in a very, very long time. Thank you, Link.”</p><p>She was so lucky to have his love – for him to be so thoughtful that he would do this for her, taking a day that never had much positive meaning and turning it into something so wonderful – it took her breath away.</p><p>Her birthday cake could wait a little longer, she decides. Gentle, Zelda presses the tips of her fingers against Link’s cheek and tips his face up to hers. Settles in his lap and sways down to meet him, pressing her lips against his with a happy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, her cake could definitely wait – she has much sweeter things to indulge in, at the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my whole inspiration for this was me getting wine tipsy back in november and thinking to myself 'wow doesn't it just fucking suck that the apocalypse happened on zelda's birthday. we should change that.' and then I made a draft for myself on tumblr so I wouldn't forget.</p><p>anyway I hope this was cute! it felt cute when I was working on it lmao. I didn't mean for it to get so long, but when the spirit moves me I just roll with it. let me know what you think! comments and kudos are loved forever!</p><p>I hope everyone's hanging in there, and that you had a nice weekend.</p><p>until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>